A transceiver is a device that includes both transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) capabilities. Oftentimes, a transceiver will employ a single antenna to both transmit and receive signals. To enable the use of a single antenna, a switch is often used. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a circuit diagram 100 of a typical transceiver that employs a switch 102 for controlling the function of the transceiver. In particular, switch 102 controls whether a signal received from a Tx amplifier 101a is output to antenna 103, or whether a signal received from antenna 103 will be routed to an Rx amplifier 101b. 
Various problems exist with the circuit configuration depicted in FIG. 1. For example, switches are relatively lossy thereby limiting the performance of such circuits or requiring additional circuitry to account for the losses. Also, switches are currently incapable of relaying sufficient RF signal power at higher frequencies. In particular, the insertion loss of a switch is proportional to its operating frequency. Power that is dissipated due to the switch's insertion loss causes a temperature rise at the switch. If the temperature exceeds the switch's thermal limits, the switch can be irreversibly damaged. Additionally, the power that is dissipated in the switch is also proportional to the RF power transferring through the switch. This dissipated power also increases the temperature of the switch. For these reasons, transceivers that operate at higher frequencies (e.g. in the Ku Band) cannot be operated at sufficient power levels (e.g. 20 watts) for many applications due to the risk that the switch will be damaged from excessive temperatures.
Further, switches suitable for use at RF to millimeter wave frequencies are relatively large and are connectorized. Connectorized refers to the use of a coaxial connector attached directly to the RF component signal path used to route the intended signal between components via an RF cable assembly. For example, a connectorized component typically includes one or more coaxial connectors. In FIG. 1, these connectors are identified as elements 102a-102c. FIG. 2 also provides an example of a connectorized switch 202 that includes three coaxial connectors 202a-202c. Connectorized switch 202 is an example of a suitable switch that can be used as switch 102 in some transceiver implementations.
As can be seen, the connectors of a connectorized component increase the size of the component substantially. Also, because the connectors of a connectorized component are not directly connected to the circuit board, separate wires (such as coaxial cables) are required to connect other components to the connectorized components. Usage of connectorized components therefore requires a much larger overall system footprint and increases the weight of the transceiver. Further, the size of a connectorized component must increase with increased power loading to adequately dissipate temperature rise. Therefore, even if a connectorized switch is available at a high frequency (which is not the case at certain higher frequencies), the size of a suitable connectorized switch is oftentimes prohibitively large.